


Freedom

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Complete, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Sub!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, cockslut!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's locked up tight, and until his daddy says he can come, he's stuck that way. His ass, on the other hand, is still open for business, and Dean and John have no problem taking advantage of every opportunity they have to play with their boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two More Days

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever and a half since I've posted anything, and I think it's about time, don't you? 
> 
> WARNING: This work contains extreme underage and a complete lack of both boundaries and morals. Please, check your morals at the door before reading this fic. They will not be returned.

_Could be weeks…_

The thought echoed in Sammy’s head.

His skin felt too tight to house his body as he knelt in near-agony on the floor. Over the last few weeks, his daddy and Dean had used him often, both of them taking turns and fucking into his hole whenever they wanted, taking him hard and fast, then slow and teasing, but no matter how much they played with him, he couldn’t get hard because of the goddam metal around his cock.

If he couldn’t come, he reasoned, he’d do the next best thing.

Sammy sucked his daddy’s cock into his mouth while he drank his morning coffee. It twitched as Sam swallowed it down, and he tasted precome on his tongue. It didn’t matter how much he begged and pleaded and writhed or thrusted back onto whatever toy Dean slipped inside of him, Sammy knew he wouldn’t be allowed to come.

It was pointless to try, but he couldn’t help it. He slid his cock against his daddy’s leg, the rough texture of jeans on skin mocking because no matter how long he did it, it’d never be enough for him to come. But he tried it anyway, and he sucked his daddy’s dripping cock into his throat, rutting harder and faster against him, movements frantic. John’s cock dripped a steady stream of precome, and Sammy swallowed it all down eagerly, the tip of his own cock weeping from the plug in his ass.

“Sammy,” John scolded, but Sam didn’t stop.

He repeated the motion, clinging tight to his daddy's leg so his cock could drag against the rough denim, but Dean pulled him away, and Sammy despaired as John’s cock slipped from his mouth with a resounding pop. A trail of spit connected it with his swollen lips, but any attempts of sliding John’s swollen cock back into his mouth were met with Dean’s strong arms pulling him further back.

It didn’t matter how hard he clung to his daddy’s leg. Dean was stronger, and it wasn’t long before all contact with Sammy’s cock vanished, leaving only the unyielding metal against him. His breathing sped up, and he ached to come, working hard to rut again. Sammy looked up to plead with his brother, but the look of concern on Dean's face forced his eyes back down, shamefaced at his behavior.

“No touching, Sammy” Dean told him.

John motioned Sammy up on his lap and soothed him with a calm hand.

“You know the rules,” his daddy whispered into his ear.

Hands slid down his back to play with his plug, and Sam scooted back a little to give him better access.

“Just gotta wait.” Dean added his own hands to the fray.

“Two more days,” John continued. “And we’ll let you come however you want. How’s that sound?”

Before he could nod, John pulled the plug from his ass, replacing it with three thick fingers. They quirked inside of him, finding his prostate through sheer familiarity, and all thoughts disappeared from Sam’s mind. He braced himself on his daddy’s shoulders and writhed against him, his cock far enough away from John that he was in no danger of rutting like he had been.

Dean fucked him hard and fast while he sat on his daddy’s lap, and after he was done—come shooting inside of him and dripping from his hole when Dean finally pulled out—John rearranged him and forced his cock inside, ordering Sammy to ride his cock.

They fingered his ass while they watched a movie. Sammy sucked Dean off in the shower, playing with his nipples like Dean asked him to. He kept his daddy’s cock warm with his mouth while they drove to the next town, a thick plug keeping him spread wide. All day long, they played with him, breaking only to keep fed and hydrated, but even his mealtimes came with the familiar need to come because of the thick plug his big brother insisted on making him wear.

They pulled into another motel just after dark, and John got a room while Dean played with Sammy’s caged cock. He deep throated his daddy that night while Dean fucked his ass, and he swallowed every drop of his daddy's come, not even protesting when they took turns with him again before bed.

Midnight rolled around, and they wiggled their fingers into him, playing with his used hole, making him gasp whenever they brushed against his prostate. He bared down on them, hoping to get more, but Dean's and his daddy's cocks lay spent against his thighs, unable to fuck his hole like he wanted, so he settled between them and took their fingers instead.

"Daddy, _please_.” He begged for release, half out of his mind, but Dean’s chuckle was his only response.

John rolled them over, pinning his small body beneath his daddy’s chest, and captured his mouth before pulling away and scooting lower. Not wasting any time, John licked into his hole, the pink pucker fluttering around his tongue. Sammy gasped and moaned, long and loud at the feel of his daddy’s slick wet tongue wiggling around inside of him.

"Such a good boy, Sammy," Dean praised. His hands pet through his brother's hair. "You're being so good for us. Just two more days, baby boy."

Sammy keened, the sound turning into a garbled hitch when John's tongue dipped inside of him, sliding easily between the loose ring of muscle to lick the come out of his ass. Dean pinched his nipples, and Sam couldn’t help the canting of his hips as Dean wrung more gasps and moans from him.

" _Please_ ," he begged again, but neither Dean nor John seemed to hear him because they continued playing with him until he was half-dead from overstimulation. Sammy sobbed quietly, tears trailing down his cheeks. He wanted to come, but it was no use. When John Winchester said something, he meant it, and two days meant two days, not a second sooner.

"Shhh, it's okay, Sammy," Dean soothed.

John kissed his thigh and pulled away. "That's enough for tonight.”

Sammy whimpered.

John closed Sammy's legs and lay down beside him. He pulled Sam to his chest, hugging him close so the boy's tear-soaked face could press against his chest. Dean settled himself on Sam's other side and wrapped an arm around him as well.

"Sleep, Sammy," John ordered. "Just two more days, and you can come. You're being so good."

"So good for us, Sammy," Dean echoed.

Sam's smile was watery but present on his face as they settled in beside him. He closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the slickness of his ass—nearly impossible to do with the pressure against his back. His hole was sore, and Dean’s arm worked as a reminder of just that morning when Sam had woken up to Dean’s thick cock slipping in and out of his fuck-sensitive ass.

He whimpered quietly into the dark and shifted his hips a little, but the small movement wasn’t enough to alleviate the need coursing through him. He turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling, but the ache was even more prominent at the change in position.

With John and Dean sleeping—their cocks flaccid and, most importantly, _not_ inside of him—Sam felt even emptier. It wouldn’t take much for him to slip two of his fingers inside himself, fill his hole, but it wouldn’t provide much relief when the real problem was his caged cock. Sam’s skin tightened at the thought of the cage, and he squirmed under the covers, staring at the key hanging on the wall just ten feet away.

He could crawl out of bed and grab it, unlock himself, find his own release. He wouldn’t even need to sneak out of bed if he didn’t want to.

If he really wanted out of his cage, he could use his safeword.

He could tell his daddy that it was too much for him to handle—tell him that it wasn’t okay anymore, that the wait was too long—and he knew that he’d be let out of his cage without repercussion. Dean would tell him that he’d done so good, that there was nothing wrong with using his safeword, that that was what it was there for. And his daddy would tell him that it was too much and they could try again whenever he was ready, and if he wasn’t ever ready to try again that that was okay too.

Then they would both touch him everywhere, lips and tongues all over him, kissing his bare skin, telling him how much they loved him, how he was always their precious boy. Dean’s mouth would slip over his cock and show him how good he was for them and how much he appreciated Sam trying.

They wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t want to wait anymore. It’d been weeks after all, longer than any of the other times they'd done this. Before this, the longest he’d ever been caged was a week, but two more days would make this time a month. An entire month. Thirty-one days.

He suppressed a sigh, and his cock sat limp in its cage, soft for another two days. He could feel the ghost of his daddy's lips sealed around it, taking him into his throat and moaning around him. He could feel the ghost Dean riding him, hole fluttering with every brush against his prostate. It would feel so good once they let him out, but for now, there wasn’t anything but the ghost of whispered moans around his cock and a feverish need to be touched.

He bit his lip.

The key was right there. He could always get out. One simple word...

But he closed his eyes and shifted on the bed so he could nuzzle into Dean's chest. He could be a good boy. He could last.

John's lips brushed his neck, and Sammy frowned at the obvious sign that his daddy knew what he’d been thinking.

"Good boy," John mumbled.

He hugged Sam closer, stubble tickling where he nuzzled against him. It brushed his neck and shoulder, and Sam shivered when John pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Such a good boy."

Good boy.

Just two more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to be posted tomorrow :)


	2. One More Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry. Not sorry at all. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Sammy’s eyes had barely cracked open when his daddy’s cock breached him. His lids parted lazily, just enough to see which one of them decided to use him, before slipping closed again. He moaned quietly, hardly loud enough for his daddy to hear him with the muffle of pants and grunts above him. The cock inside of him hit his prostate, and he couldn’t help but angle his hips to try to hit that spot again.

John chuckled and mouthed at Sammy’s neck, sucking a quick bruise into him while he thrusted. “Look who’s awake,” he said quietly, picking up speed now that Sam was awake.

“Thought you’d sleep through Dad fucking you too,” Dean added.

“You -you fucked me?”

Sam opened his eyes again, this time seeking out Dean. His brother sat beside him, completely naked. He pet his fingers through Sam’s hair and chuckled.

Before he could respond, Sam's eyes clenched shut in a scream. His groin quivered as his daddy’s cock speared his prostate, and he couldn’t help but wrap his legs around his daddy’s hips to meet his thrusts.

“Slept right through it,” Dean confirmed, but Sammy hardly heard the words.

Every nerve ending was on fire, and it got harder and harder to breath when his daddy fucked into him harder, forcing his insides to park for the thick cock.

Bruises formed on his thighs where his daddy held him too tight, and John fucked rapidly into his clenching hole with a roughness that allowed him to feel every inch of his daddy’s cock.

Despite the prep he’d undoubtedly been given—even after the continuous fucking for the last month that had him loose enough to take a fist unprepped, according to Dean—and the ungodly amount of lube dripping from his hole, Sammy knew that he’d be sore from overuse once his daddy was done with him. He’d be able to feel his daddy’s cock for weeks after this. The thought had him pulling himself onto his daddy’s cock, trying to get it deeper inside of him.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean breathed.

The bed shifted and a weight settled itself on his chest. Sam opened his eyes to the sight of Dean’s hard cock, and his tongue darted out immediately to taste the precome dribbling from its slit. Dean hissed and grabbed his brother’s chin.

“Open up for me, Sammy.”

Sam obliged. His mouth fell open, lips parting, jaw stretched as far as it could go. He licked his tongue over Dean’s head one more time before his brother was filling him up. The cock shoved into his mouth and down into his throat in a swift movement that had him nearly choking.

“Suck,” Dean ordered.

Sam sealed his lips over Dean’s shaft and hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back, throat contracting as Dean’s cock was finally removed.

“Fuck, Sammy. Your _mouth_.”

Sammy smiled around Dean’s cock and repeated the motion, sucking as well as he was able with his mouth as full as it was.

Dean panted quietly as he fucked Sam's throat, but his eyelids fluttered and his mouth parted in a facsimile of a moan, and Sammy knew that even though he wasn't as vocal as their daddy, he was enjoying himself just as much.

Precome dripped from his cock into Sam’s mouth and Sam tried his best to swallow it down, though most of it leaked down his chin.

Cocks thrusting into him from both ends, Sammy sucked as best as he could until Dean was gasping, hands coming up immediately to fist Sam’s hair for leverage while he fucked Sam’s mouth.

“Oh, God,” Dean grunted, and Sammy moaned around him.

Sam’s moans turned into screams when his daddy lifted his leg onto his shoulder, changing the angle of his daddy's cock enough to slam into his prostate with every other thrust. Dean fucked in harder too, and pretty soon, Sammy was lying limp on the bed while his big brother and his daddy took their turns with Sammy’s willing holes.

More spit built up around Sam’s mouth and spilled down his chin, but it wasn’t the only thing that dripped. Lube dripped down his ass onto the sheet from John’s rough fucking, followed by come when John fucked in one last time and spilled deep inside of him.

Sam cried out as his daddy’s cock shot inside of him, and Dean took that as his cue to come as well.

Thick and bitter, Dean filled Sam’s mouth. It leaked down his chin around Dean’s cock with the spit and precome he couldn’t swallow, but Sam could taste it in the back of his throat and he knew that he managed to swallow some of it, that it was all the way inside of him now that he’d drank it down.

Dean pulled his cock from Sam’s mouth, and John’s flaccid cock followed suit, slipping from Sam’s sloppy hole.

The empty feeling was short-lived, and Sam cried out once more as something cold and hard slipped inside to replace his daddy’s cock. Sam’s lids were too heavy to see which plug it was, but the toy was unyielding and, like all of their plugs, meant for long-term use.

Sam’s ass was sore, and he knew his throat was too hoarse to speak properly, but even so, he wanted to beg his daddy to fuck him again, to let him come because he needed it so bad.

“So good, Sammy,” Dean whispered, and Sammy smiled lazily in his direction, too tired to talk.

“The best,” John agreed.

Warmth replaced the need, and he glowed with the praise.

Something warm and wet pressed against his ass, wiping up the mess of come and lube from his skin. A second towel wiped at his face and chest. In no time at all, he was completely clean and tired beyond belief.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean coaxed.

Hands slipped under his shoulders and knees to lift him from the still-messy bed. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and burrowed into him, wanting to sleep. In no time at all, another bed was soft beneath him, and Sam lifted the blankets over himself eagerly, snuggling down under him and letting out a long yawn.

He heard John’s chuckle, but decided against asking what was so funny in favor of another yawn and fixing the blankets close under his chin.

The bed dipped on both sides of him, and two warm bodies tucked into his sides…

…

…

…

A kiss on his forehead, a kiss on his neck.

“Wake up, Sammy.” His daddy nuzzled his neck, but Sam pulled away and held the blankets forcefully close.

“Just because you’re still in bed, doesn’t mean you get to sleep,” Dean quipped. “There’s a lot to do today, Sammy. Sleeping is no longer on the agenda.”

Sammy groaned and snuggled deeper into the blankets, much to Dean’s amusement.

He scowled at Dean’s chuckle, but he kept his pillow instead of chucking it at Dean’s stupid face.

“Don’t think he wants to wake up,” Dean stage-whispered.

John chuckled, and suddenly his blankets were gone, cold air hitting his skin and making him curl in on himself. Hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled them apart, forcing him to lie on his stomach so he could be tied down.

Sam tried his best to glare at Dean while his arms were secured to the bedposts, but he could only turn his head so far, and when Dean moved behind him, all Sam could do was glare at the wall.

“Legs,” John ordered.

Sam obeyed instantly and spread his legs out for his daddy. Soon, he was tied spread-eagle on the bed, the head and footboard on either side of him.

Dean slipped a pillow under his hips so that his ass was forced up, baring him to his daddy. He couldn’t help but hiss when rough hands fucked the plug in and out of his ass, Dean adding more lube to slick the way as the toy stretched him open.

Sam moaned against his pillow.

John took over, angling the plug so it brushed Sam’s prostate, making Sam wish once again that he was allowed to come. He writhed beneath his daddy, but tied as he was, he couldn’t do much more than that.

The thick bulb of the plug forced his hole wide one last time before it was pulled out of him. Slick fingers took it’s place, and Sam angled his hips, trying to get them deeper, but they stayed at the base of his rim, refusing to go any further than the initial breach.

Sam whimpered, pleading near-silently, and John took pity. The four fingers slid in a little deeper and quirked to find Sammy’s prostate. Almost immediately, Sam threw his neck back, hips canting while they rubbed slow circles around his prostate.

His cock leaked into the pillow below him, and he choked back a sob at the realization that he was still caged.

God, he needed to come.

“Is it ready, Dean?”

“Few more seconds. Just gotta plug her in.”

“I’ll get him ready then.”

Sam barely registered the words, only realizing that they’d spoken when the fingers left his ass. He whimpered and writhed, but John steadied him with a hand on his back, refusing to give him what he really wanted—his daddy’s cock.

Something thin and long pressed itself into his ass instead, and his breath hitched in his throat when it went in deeper than he was expecting.

“What—?” the question broke away with the feel of his daddy’s fingers chasing the tube.

“Shhh… it’s okay, Sammy. Just making sure you’re nice and ready.”

His skin was a live wire of sensation, and he was close to panic, not knowing what was happening to him. Only his daddy’s steady hand on his back kept him from struggling. Something cold filled him, trickling from the thing inside of his ass, and Sam hissed, trying immediately to expel the object.

“Doing so good, Sammy. Such a good boy.”

A hoarse cry escaped him.

“Just a little more, and you’re all done.” The hand on his back rubbed soothing circles into him. “There you go, taking it so well.”

His daddy pulled the tube from his ass, but the full feeling stayed, ass stuffed to the brim with slick liquid. Fingers probed him, and Sammy whimpered when they pressed inside to toy with his prostate.

“All ready, Dad,” Dean called.

The fingers left him.

Sam whimpered.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean soothed, running his hand through Sam’s long hair. “You’re not gonna be empty for long.”

The thick bulb of a cockhead pressed into Sam’s hole, and he moaned at the contact, hips trying to force it deeper inside. It stopped two inches in, and Sam’s moans turned into a series of whimpers when the cock wouldn’t go any further.

John and Dean chuckled, and Sam pouted at the tease.

“ _Mean_ ,” he called out. His ass got a slap for it.

A whirring sound pulled his attention for a moment before the cock began to fuck his ass in earnest. He cried out as the thick phallus plunged in and out of him, angles changing with every fuck inside. He couldn’t help but press back on the cock as his sore ass was impaled over and over.

It made him ache, but it didn’t matter, not when his cock was leaking under him.

Calloused hands pinched at his nipples, stiffening them to points. Rough pads of fingertips prodded at the tender flesh, and Sammy shivered with pleasure at the dual stimulation.

“ _Daaaaddyyyy_ ,” he moaned.

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“ _Please…_ ”

“Not today.”

His daddy gave his nipples a rough pinch and smacked his ass again before sitting on the couch. Sam had a full view of his daddy now, weapons spread out in front of him to clean while Sam’s ass was plowed by a machine.

He choked out a sob and Dean’s fingers combed through his hair again.

“It’s okay, Sammy. It’s just for a few hours. Then we’ll take real good care of you. Promise.” Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead and joined their dad on the couch, hands immediately going to the nearest gun and disassembling it.

The cock continued fucking into Sam at a brutal pace. The liquid in his ass slicked the way and kept it from tearing his hole as he was stretched wide over the thick shaft.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t get away from it, didn’t know if he would if he could. In full view of his big brother and his daddy, Sam’s tear-stained face contorted into expressions of pained pleasure, quiet sobs building in his chest as he was relentlessly fucked by a machine.

Dean finished the gun he was working on and stuck it in the bag before coming over to Sam.

Sam’s glazed-over eyes slid to his brother before they slipped closed again, the thick cock not stopping even though he was half-dead from over-stimulation.

Fingers probed at his hole while the cock fucked in and out of him, and Sam whimpered at the touch. He heard a click, two, and the cock slowed its thrusts. He sagged against the mattress in relief, but the cock didn’t stop completely.

Instead of the quick-thrust-rapid-fuck of his hole, the cock now slipped steadily into his ass, stretching him wide, slowly filling him up one inch at a time before it pulled back, only the head staying inside of him.

It was slow and it was torture, but with his hands and feet tied, Sammy couldn’t do anything but take it.

"Not too much longer," Dean soothed. He pressed another kiss to Sam's forehead, and Sam moaned as the head of the cock inside of him skimmed his swollen prostate.

Dean grabbed another gun from the pile just as John finished a third, and Sam despaired when he realized that they weren’t going to let him up until they were done with the whole lot.

Fresh tears coursed down his cheeks, and he buried his face in the sheet, the cock fucking into his ass over and over, completely uncaring. His eyes dried out eventually, and his throat grew hoarse from his moans, but his ass stayed slick and loose, and the cock had no trouble filling him up.

“How’s it looking?”

Sam opened his eyes and mumbled unintelligibly. His wrists were free, no longer pulled taut and tied to the bedposts, but he couldn’t summon the energy to move.

“Swollen, but no tearing.”

“Still slick?”

Sammy moaned as the cock was pulled from his ass. He gaped open, and a mass of lube spilled down his balls, dripping onto the mattress. He shivered when Dean slid two fingers inside of him. They wiggled around and probed at his inner walls, making him clench in ecstasy when they rubbed directly over his prostate.

“Yep,” Dean confirmed. “Still slick. And open too. Fuck, he could probably take both of us.”  

“Not today,” John said, and Sam sighed in relief.

“How do you want him?”

“On his back.”

Dean flipped Sam over easily and hiked his legs up, bringing his thighs together and lifting his ass into the air. Sam gasped at the feel of a slick tongue on his ass, and his neck arched back over the side of the mattress, mouth agape.

After the fucking machine, Dean’s tongue sent shivers of pleasure up Sam’s spine, and he clutched at the sheets to keep from begging.

Something nudged his lips, and Sam snaked a tongue out to taste the head of his daddy’s cock before it slipped into his mouth. Sam tried to suck, but with his neck stretched back and Dean eating out his ass, it was all he could do to breathe, so he let his daddy fuck his throat instead, and he moaned around the rigid cock in his mouth.

John switched with Dean, letting his tongue dip into Sam’s slick hole. Dean took his turn with Sam’s mouth, pinching and flicking his nipples while he rode him. They turned Sam onto his hands and knees, and took a turn with his ass. The other rode his mouth until he was filled to the brim with come, and then they went at him again.

Sam jerked them off, sucked them off, rode them until his limbs were jelly and his thighs trembled, and before they were even finished Sam had come everywhere—in his ass, in his mouth, on his face, chest, back, hair.

He collapsed onto John’s chest while his daddy pounded into him from below, Dean’s fingers slipping inside of him beside John’s cock. John stilled, and Sam could feel more come inside of him just before he pulled out and sprayed over his wrecked hole.

Sam trembled in his daddy’s hold while Dean cleaned him up and fit him with his plug—a much bigger one this time, so he didn’t lose it. They picked him up and carried him to the other bed, the one with freshly-changed sheets—courtesy of Dean—and an extra blanket, and they tucked him under the covers.

Hands roamed his body, touching lightly. Dean's hand rested on his hip, thumb rubbing over the finger-shaped bruises while his daddy teased over his spine. Dean scratched through his hair, hand cradling his head, and both of them scooted close enough for him to burrow into them, craving the closeness now that their games were done.

"Tomorrow, Sammy," John promised.

 


	3. No More Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Sammy's about to get his ass plowed... again.

Sammy woke with a gasp.

His hips came off the mattress before his head even left the pillow, and his eyes flew open, fists grasping for the sheets to keep from pulling his brother’s hair.

“Morning, Sammy,” Dean greeted. His tongue darted out to lick over Sam’s cockhead, sucking at the tip and pulling a moan from his brother.

“Dean,” Sammy panted. “Gotta come. _Please_.”

Dean chuckled and licked up the underside of Sam’s shaft, not bothering to remove the cage before teasing him.

Sam moaned.

“Not until Dad says.”

Sam sought him out frantically, but the motel room was empty but for him and Dean. “Where is he?”

“Went to pick up a few things from the next town over."

Dean licked over the sensitive head and Sam moaned.

"Said to take care a you while he’s gone.”

He lifted Sam’s cock and sucked his scrotum into his mouth, getting it nice and wet before pulling away with a quick smack to Sam's ass.

“And that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Dean’s grin was predatory, and Sam whimpered. With their daddy gone, he wouldn’t get to come, and the glint in Dean’s eye meant that his big brother wasn’t gonna hold back any just because Sam was a little sore from yesterday.

“Up and at ‘em, Sammy.” Dean grinned and pulled him off the bed, taking the time to squeeze his ass before leading him toward the kitchen.

He pushed Sam up against the kitchen counter and kicked his legs apart. A plug Sam didn’t remember putting in was pulled from his ass, and he couldn’t help but cry out as the flared end of the toy spread his hole wide. Dean added slick to his fingers and slipped them inside to spread it around.

“Fuck, Sammy. So open.”

Sam moaned in response.

Dean pulled his fingers out quickly and brought them down on Sammy’s ass, painting them red with his handprints. Sam gripped the edge of the counter and bit his lip to stifle his cries. His ass was on fire, but he instinctively spread his legs wider and arched his back to give Dean a better angle.

Dean chuckled and ran his fingers over the hot flesh of his ass before smacking him hard once more.

“In the chair, Sammy,” he ordered, and Sam turned to the small table to obey his brother. His eyes widened when Dean pulled a chair out for him, and he hesitated momentarily before walking over.

Dean ran a hand down his back and kissed his neck. “Wanna watch you ride it while I fix breakfast. Wanna see you fuck yourself open. Will you do that for me, Sammy?” he asked.

Sam swallowed hard and cleared his throat. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded.

Dean busied himself with gathering cookware from the cabinets, and Sam spread his legs to straddle the chair.

“Lube’s on the table,” Dean called while he shuffled some pans around, and Sammy nodded, taking the hint.

He grabbed the lube and dribbled it onto his hand, reaching behind him and slicking up the cock Dean had suctioned to the chair.

It was long, longer than his daddy’s cock, and thicker than Deans, but from the thorough fucking the day before and the plug he’d been wearing when he when he woke, Sammy was sure it’d fit in easy as long as he used enough lube.

Sammy lined it up and slipped the head of the cock inside of him, shivers rolling down his back at the sensation. He sunk down on it, taking it all the way to the base, eyes closed while he let himself adjust. He was full again, and it wasn’t like it was when his daddy or his brother filled him.

He was fuller than he’d been with just the plug, fuller than he’d been when the machine fucked him or when Dean and his daddy took turns with his ass. It was the biggest toy they owned, and Sammy raised his hips and lowered them again to fuck himself on it, up and down, up and down, full to empty and back again, sweat beading on his back, thighs trembling after just a few thrusts because it took real work to fuck himself on the toy, especially with how wide he had to open for it.

He watched Dean with lidded eyes as his big brother set the cookware on the stove and rummaged through the fridge, keeping his hips pumping the whole time because Dean had asked him to.

“How do pancakes sound, Sammy?”

Dean turned just in time to catch Sam’s eye before he mumbled, “sounds good,” a low moan rising in his throat at the sight of Dean’s lust-blown pupils. His big brother tensed when he caught sight of him, and Sam grinned lazily, bouncing faster on the thick cock.

Dean swallowed hard and turned to the fridge to grab everything he needed for breakfast, but Sam smirked, knowing that Dean was listening to the squelch of lube and the whimpers he let out when the toy managed to nick his prostate.

Over the sizzle of bacon and the flap of the pancakes, Sam rode the chair. When his thighs trembled too badly to continue, he sat flush with the seat and swayed his ass, swirling the cock inside of him. He wrapped his arms around the back of the chair and used the leverage to force himself deeper, taking as much of the toy into his ass as he could.

“Fuck, Sammy.”

Sam looked at him demurely, glancing at Dean’s tented pants before moving up to meet his brother’s eyes.

“Gonna burn ‘em,” Sam said.

Confusion touched Dean’s brow for a moment before he turned around and rushed to remove the pancakes from the pan, taking the time to remove the bacon before a grease fire could start.

Sam moaned, long and loud, teasing his brother because he knew that Dean couldn’t watch him when he was working at the stove. He picked up the pace and slammed himself down on the cock, ignoring the burn of his thighs as he overworked his muscles.

The slap of skin on wooden chair accompanied the clank of the pans while Dean worked quickly to plate the food.

Sam was off the chair before Dean had time to turn off the stove. He shoved his brother against the counter, breakfast abandoned, and sunk to his knees to mouth at Dean’s clothed cock. He nuzzled between Dean’s thighs, nose slipping over the hard length before his mouth sealed over the denim-covered cock, not caring whether he got Dean’s pants wet or not, just wanting to touch, to taste.

Dean moaned, and Sam continued. He held Dean’s hips to steady himself, and he licked up and down the outline of Dean’s cock, scraping his teeth lightly over the rigid shaft before sucking through the fabric.

Dean pulled him off, and Sam kissed the button of Dean’s jeans before he backed away, letting Dean unzip his pants to pull out his hard length.

“Ready, Sammy?”

Sam noded and licked his lips.

“Good.”

Dean fisted Sam’s hair and pulled him onto his cock. Sam’s mouth parted quickly as Dean’s length was shoved into him. His lips sealed around Dean’s shaft, saliva slicking the way as Dean fucked into his throat.

Sam pulled in a ragged breath and tried to swallow, but Dean’s cock kept him from being able to do anything but take it, and Sam was far from complaining.

Dean moaned, and Sam tried his best to swallow around the thickness in his mouth, but Dean’s thrusts sped up, cock ramming into him over and over, and the precome leaked bitterly onto Sam’s tongue to drip down his chin with a mix of saliva.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean panted. “Gonna… _fuck_.”

And Dean was gone. His hips pistoned forward at a rapid pace while Sam struggled to breathe around the cock before a gush of come hit the back of his throat. Dean stilled when he came, thighs going rigid as he filled Sam’s mouth to the brim.

It was too much for him to swallow all of it. He got one gulp down before it leaked out of his mouth beside Dean’s cock, mixing with the spit and precome he’d failed to drink down.

Dean pulled Sam off of his cock and ran his fingers through his hair once, a lazy smile on his face.

“Clean it up,” Dean ordered, and Sam obeyed.

He licked at Dean’s cock, cleaning off the mess that covered it, dipping lower to suckle at his balls for whatever he missed. It took a minute, but once Dean was clean, Sam pressing a kiss over Dean’s soft cock before he tucked him back in and zipped up his pants.

“Back on the chair.”

Sam grumbled slightly, but he did as he was told. He added more lube to the toy, and the thick head slid into him easily, going deeper and deeper as Sam seated himself.

“Fuck yourself.”

Sam resumed the rise and fall of his hips, biting his lip as the movement stimulated his prostate. He wanted to come so bad. Teasing Dean had been fun, but now that his big brother was content to sit and watch, satiated for the time being, there was nothing to distract Sam from the slow pull of the cock in his ass.

“Dean, _please_ ,” he begged, but he already knew the answer before Dean gave it.

“Gotta wait for Dad.”

“ _Deeeean…_ ”

“No.”

Sam whimpered, but he continued the slow rise and fall, repeatedly impaling himself in front of his brother.

He could feel Dean’s eyes on his back as he moved, putting him on edge while he rode the chair. He couldn’t see him, but he knew he was watching.

Sam jerked when Dean placed his hands on his hips, guiding him up and down, making him move faster. His muscles trembled and ached with the movement.

“I can’t,” Sammy told him.

But Dean was relentless. “Just a little longer,” he promised, forcing the thick cock back inside of him.

His thighs burned, his back ached, and his head swam, chest heaving at the effort, but he did as Dean said and picked up the pace for his brother.

“So pretty, Sammy. Look so good taking that cock.”

Dean kissed his neck.

“Fucking gorgeous.”

“Please. _Dean_ …”

And this time Dean relented.

He lifted Sam’s hips up high enough to remove the cock from his ass, not taking the time to slip his plug back inside of him before he was guiding Sam back to the bed.

“On your back,” he ordered. “Facing the door.”

Sam did as he was told, relieved that he was able to relax his sore muscles, if not his ass.

Cold and slick, the tip of a dildo pressed against his entrance before slipping inside. With a click and a whir, the machine started up again, fucking the cock into his ass at a slow pace, hardly entering him before it was out again, just the tip over and over and over.

It wasn’t enough.

“ _Deeee_ —”

Dean chuckled. He adjusted the machine to fuck in deeper, but not by much, only half of the cock disappearing inside of him, the pace even slower than it had been. Sammy whimpered and used his hips to increase the pace, but Dean stopped him with a slap to his already tender ass, and he was forced to just take it.

“Good boy, Sammy,” Dean praised, and he was rewarded with Dean’s lips pressed tenderly to his own.

They trailed to the side, peppering kisses to his jaw and down his neck, nuzzling at the sensitive flesh. Dean’s stubble scratched his skin, and Sam shivered with pleasure. His brother sucked a bruise on his shoulder, marked his collarbone and chest, sucked one of his nipples into his mouth while calloused fingers poked and prodded at the other.

Dean switched places, and Sam’s breath hitched in his throat as his wet nipple was exposed to the cold air. Dean’s fingers kept it warm, and Sam didn’t have it in him to complain. With a final brush of the lips, Dean continued his descent, sucking, biting, licking his way down Sam’s stomach until he was mouthing on the small bump of baby fat still on Sam’s tummy, the machine spearing him open.

Dean paid it more attention to his stomach than he had his nipples, and by the time Dean decided to move lower, he had a new string of bite marks and bruises on his lower stomach that matched the ones on his hips. Dean licked over every single one of them, just a brush of his lips when he kissed them before his tongue darted out to taste.

He took Sam’s caged cock in his hand and kissed his way to the tip, resuming the position Sam had woken up in, and sucked the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth.

Sam arched and moaned, the cock in his ass still not enough, especially with Dean now stimulating the soft flesh of his cock. He needed to come, and he needed to come _now_.

“ _Dean_ ,” he half-sobbed. “Please.”

But Dean didn’t give any indication of having heard him. He continued teasing, gasps and moans filling the room, and relished in the cant of his hips and the arch of his back as he licked and sucked Sam’s flaccid cock through its cage.

The cock in Sam’s ass fucked him impossibly slower at Dean’s insistence, and before an hour had passed, Sam was back to where he’d been the night before, limbs lax against the bed, sensation running through him like a lightening bolt.

Through the wet smack of Dean's lips, his praises and moans, through Sam's panting and the pound of blood in his ears and the wet slick of the cock impaling him and the light creak of the bed, the door to the motel opened. Footsteps came closer, bags were put on the table, and before Sam could comprehend the new sounds in the room, a second set of lips and hands were on him, touching and teasing.

He parted his mouth for his daddy's slick tongue and hissed as fingertips brushed over his nipples. He arched into Dean's mouth, and his daddy devoured his, teeth and tongues clashing. His arms came up to wrap instinctively around strong shoulders.

John angled his head, deepening the kiss.

"Daddy," Sam breathed when John pulled back.

"You ready?" John asked.

Confusion touched his brow for a moment before realization dawned on him. He nodded eagerly, making John chuckle.

“Off?” Dean asked, licking the slit of Sam’s cock for emphasis.

Sam hissed.

“Off,” his daddy confirmed.

 _Freedom_.

Sam didn’t know what to expect after having his cock released from its cage, but it filled with blood almost immediately, going from soft to hard in under a minute. Dean’s mouth sought his tummy again, tonguing at the bite marks, and Sam ached for his mouth on his cock, if only the teasing licks they’d been before.

He arched his hips up and put his hands on Dean’s head in question, but Dean just grinned against his skin and sucked another bruise onto his hip.

His daddy’s hands trailed down his sides to rest on his ass. With another click, the machine turned off, and John’s hands lifted him off of the cock, readjusting him on the bed. His tongue swiped over Sammy’s swollen hole, and Sammy moaned at the contact. Wet with spit and lube, John licked again, over and over until Sammy was writhing, begging for it to dip inside.

John sealed his lips over the pink pucker and suckled lightly. Sam’s breath hitched. His muscles tensed for just a moment before returning to their restless state. Dean’s mouth moved low enough to lick down the length of his cock.

Plush lips sealed themselves around the head, and he was being sucked from both sides, his daddy’s mouth on his ass, his brother’s on his cock. Precome leaked from the head, and Dean swallowed it down along with half of his cock, head bobbing while he sucked. A choking sound escaped Sam, and his brother took it as his cue. He sucked and slurped, more and more of Sam’s cock disappearing into his mouth with the movement.

The wet suction from Dean’s mouth and his daddy’s tongue sliding inside of him, wiggling around to taste all around, forced Sam’s back to arch in ecstasy. Sam moaned, and it wasn’t until Dean chuckled around him, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure through him, that he realized his hands were fisted in Dean’s hair.

Dean smiled around his cock and took him deeper. He hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_ , making Sam cry out.

“ _SofuckinggoodDean, fuck, gotta_ —” The words cut off with a moan.

Sam’s eyes clenched shut, and he came with a cry, hands instinctively clutching Dean’s hair like a lifeline. Come shot into Dean’s waiting mouth, and his brother sucked him through his orgasm, the first he’d had in a month.

Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head, hips twitching, cock emptying into Dean’s mouth. Completely spent, his limbs relaxed into the mattress, and his mind drifted in a sea of endorphins.

He hardly mumbled a protest when thick fingers slipped inside of him, stretching him open—two at first, then four and six when Dean and his daddy decided to finger him together. Sam was pulled back into reality when the fingers disappeared and the smooth head of a cock breached him.

It was nothing like being fucked by a machine.

His daddy’s cock was warm and leaking, slick with lube like the others, but the feel of thighs on his red-smacked ass and the jerk and twitch of his daddy’s cock made all the difference.

Dean lifted Sam’s thighs and brought them together in front of their daddy, the angle allowing the cock to fuck deeper into him. John pushed them to one side, and Sam rolled with them, stopped by the mattress and his daddy’s arm bracing his chest.

John picked up speed, slamming into him roughly, and Sam’s cock thickened again at the treatment.

John brought one of his legs up over his shoulder, and the angle made Sam cry out as his prostate was stimulated. Dean fisted Sam’s cock in time with John’s thrusts, precome leaking from the tip to slick the way. John picked up the pace, and it wasn’t long before Sam was crying out with every thrust, cock spitting, ass bruised from the pound of his daddy’s thighs as John’s thick cock slammed into him.

John pulled out, Dean’s hand disappearing from his cock at the same time, and Sam whimpered at the loss. He tried to touch himself, but Dean batted his hands away, and Sam obeyed the unspoken command.

Dean captured his mouth and settled on top of him, pressing his lithe body between Sam’s parted legs. Their cocks brushed together, but it wasn’t enough for Sam to come like he wanted to. Slick and wet, Dean’s tongue slipped in beside his, running over Sam’s teeth, and he gasped into the kiss.

Dean’s arms slid under him, and they rolled over easily enough, Sam now straddling Dean’s hips while they kissed. John’s hands lifted Sammy’s hips just enough for him to slide Dean’s cock inside, and then Sam was riding him, bouncing up and down on Dean’s cock, swaying his hips slightly to brush against that spot inside of him that had him seeing stars.

John’s hands never left him. They settled on either side of him, rough and demanding, helping him fuck himself faster on Dean’s cock. Sam kissed his brother through his moans and gasps, feeling the twitch of his brother’s cock inside of him when he angled his hips just right.

He felt his orgasm rising, pooling in his stomach, getting closer with every thrust. His cock smacked against his stomach, leaving little swipes of precome on his skin, but it wasn’t enough to come, and when John’s grip tightened on his hips, holding him still with Dean’s cock pressed deep inside of him, tears formed in his eyes.

 _So close_.

A finger slipped into him beside Dean’s cock, and Sam squirmed, hole stretching almost to the point it had been when he was riding the chair. Dean moaned beneath him, and Sam knew he could feel it just as much.

John slid a second and third finger in simultaneously, and the stretch made Sam’s eyelids flutter. His daddy held him down with one hand, the other fucking his fingers into Sam’s ass, spreading more lube inside of him.

“Ready,” Sam panted, trying and failing to fuck himself on the fingers. “Please, Daddy.”

“You sure?”

Sam nodded and shifted his hips.

John removed his fingers, and Sam sighed in relief when his daddy’s cock lined up with Dean’s and pressed inside of him.

The pain of being stretched so wide was overshadowed by Dean’s hand on his cock, pumping him as his daddy forced him open. He’d never been so full in his life, and when John began thrusting his hips, both he and Dean moaned at the sensation.

Dean’s grip tightened, and Sam couldn’t control the press of his hips, how he fucked himself deeper onto Dean’s cock while his daddy used his ass.

With a choked cry, Sam came, splattering over Dean’s chest, unable to breathe because his head swam with the force of it.

John pulled him back, harder, rougher, but Sam could hardly feel it, skin buzzing as his mind slipped to black. It didn’t last more than a moment, he didn’t think. Something wet inside of him pulled him from his mind.

John pulled his cock from Sam’s ass, and a trail of come followed, turning into a small stream when Dean pulled out as well.

Lips sealed around his hole to lick it clean, and Dean’s hands teased down his spine. They wrung another orgasm from him like that, and he came on his daddy’s mouth, the soft touch of Dean’s fingers making it that much better.

John kissed up his back and pulled him off of Dean to lie between them on the bed. He was a little sweaty and kinda sticky, but pleasantly sore and warm, and the thought of getting up to change any of it sounded like the worst plan in history.

He burrowed into his daddy’s chest and pulled Dean’s arm around him, drifting quickly off to sleep, completely sated.


End file.
